


Don't Throw Me Away

by TreeTree



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, tim feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeTree/pseuds/TreeTree
Summary: Dick finds Tim crying one night after he's fired him from being Robin, and he realizes that his brother is not okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still have so many feelings about Dick firing Tim and so I wrote this

Dick hasn’t seen his younger brother in what he feels like is months. That fact is even more worrying considering Tim lives just across the hall from him and hasn’t left the house in weeks. He knows that Tim is probably upset about him firing him, but it was just an identity. Tim doesn’t have to stop being a hero, he even has another costume and name, Dick’s seen it years ago. It was almost like Tim was planning on them taking Robin away from him.

Tim and Damian don’t get along. Okay, so maybe that’s the understatement of the millennia but it’s still true. Maybe that’s why Tim’s so broken up, having Damian replace him couldn’t have been easy. Dick knows all about that feeling. When Jason replaced him, he couldn’t believe Bruce chose a kid who was so different from him. As much as he doesn’t like to admit it, Dick sees the similarities between Damian and Jason.

That’s why he fired Tim. Damian needs Robin more than any of them ever did. His father is dead, his mother is a supervillain and so is his grandfather, and he has so much anger. If Dick doesn’t get behind this soon, Damian will end up dead just like Jason did. It hasn’t been easy on any of them, Bruce’s death. Dick has had to step up become a father figure to Damian as well as take up the mantle of Batman, something he never wanted.

He’s asked Alfred if he knew how Tim was doing and all he said was that Tim was very much alive. Alfred had this look on his face when he said it that made Dick think that while Tim may be alive, he certainly is not okay. They used to tell each other everything, they were as close as could be. Tim opened up more easily than Jason ever did and it helped Dick understand him, or he thought it did.

One night after patrol, he’s on his way to his room when he sees Tim’s light on. That could mean one of two things. One: Tim is still awake and is trying to work himself to death. Two: Tim fell asleep with the light still on, because he was that exhausted. Neither was a particularly good thing, in Dick’s opinion. His brother works too hard and he drinks too much coffee in order to keep himself running. Dick used to think it was a quirk, but now he thinks it might be something much more serious. 

He knocks lightly on the door before carefully opening it, just in case Tim actually is asleep. Instead of finding his brother sleeping or working on a new case, he finds him curled up in a ball in the corner crying and hyperventilating. Dick’s heart breaks at the sight of his brother being so broken and he can’t help but wonder if it’s his fault. Slowly, he makes his way over to Tim and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Tim’s entire body tenses up at the touch, as if he thinks Dick is going to hurt him. Dick removes his hand just to see if Tim would relax and he does. It kills him that his own brother thinks that he would hurt him, especially when he’s in such a state. He takes a seat next to Tim on the floor, but he doesn’t say anything, fearing that he’d start breaking down if he opened his mouth. If Tim wanted to talk, then he would.

“I-I’m sorry, Dick. I know that I haven’t been useful lately, but that’s going to change. Please don’t k-kick me out,” Tim whimpers.

“What are you talking about, Timmy?”

“Please don’t throw me out. I don’t have anyone else left, I’ll do whatever you want just please let me stay,” Tim wails.

“Tim, nobody is going to kick you out. Why would you even think that I would do such a thing? You’re my brother,” Dick asks.

“You fired me. I thought that maybe you were only nice to me for Bruce’s sake and now that he’s dead I don’t matter anymore. If that’s true, it’s alright. I get it, people don’t want me, I’m used to it,” he whispers.

Dick pulls Tim into a hug. He knows it won’t fix things, he knows that they’ll have to work on things. Seeing Tim like this is one of the worst things he’s ever experienced and knowing that this was his fault makes it so much worse. How many times has Tim broken down like this since Dick fired him? How many times did his brother need him when he was too busy with Batman or Damian? How many tears has Tim shed because of his actions?

“I will never leave you, baby bird. I’m sorry about everything you’ve had to go through. You will never have to go through anything alone ever again, I promise. Next time you feel like this, I want you to come to me no matter what time it is. You are so important to me, Timmy.”

“Really? Do you really want me to stay? Nobody’s ever wanted that before except Bruce and Alfred,” Tim asks.

“Yes, I mean it. I don’t know what I’d do without you here with me. You deserve better than this family,” Dick admits.

“No, I don’t. We may not be perfect, but I wouldn’t trade you guys for anything.”

“Me neither, baby brother, me neither.”


End file.
